Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance for storing foods in a refrigerated or frozen state, in which refrigeration cycle is operated by electric components provided therein and an inner storage space is maintained at a low temperature by using cold air generated from the refrigeration cycle.
This refrigerator shows a trend toward large and multi-functional refrigerator according to the improvement of diet and various consumer preferences, and conveniences such as a dispenser and a home-bar are provided at a refrigerator door for the convenience of the user.
Specifically, the dispenser is for easily dispensing filtered water at the outside, it is configured to dispense filtered water by directly placing a container for receiving water therein. That is, it is configured to dispense the cooled water without opening the refrigerator door. Recently, dispensers capable of dispensing ice as well as filtered water are actively developed.
However, in case of the conventional refrigerator having the prior art dispenser, there is a disadvantage in that it is difficult to use a large container due to the dispenser space of restricted size. And, there is another disadvantage in that it may cause a malfunction of the dispenser because the large container may push another lever or button member.
In order to resolve these problems, a dispenser, which selectively dispense either water or ice at the same space as a water-dispensing nozzle is installed at an ice-dispensing hole, is used.
However, this dispenser needs a switch for switching the function of lever in order to dispense both water and ice by using one lever, thereby causing the inconvenience of use.
Also, in case of selectively dispensing water or ice by using the respective switch of button type, there is a disadvantage in that it is inconvenient than the switch of lever type.